thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Librarian
The Librarians are an ancient secret society of scholars, explorers and treasure-hunters that have existed for centuries as far back as Ancient Egypt, and often undertake globe-spanning adventures to recover special magic items and tomes. Librarians are selfless, brave, intelligent and noble; they wish only to increase their knowledge and safeguard the relics for the betterment and safety of mankind rather than benefit directly from the relics themselves. The Headquarters of the Librarians is the Library, a gigantic mystical structure kept secure in a pocket-dimension which is anchored to a single location in the real world. The Library itself is home to the greatest collection of books and artifacts in human history and is constantly expanding as more knowledge and artifacts is/are added to it. In their downtime, The Librarians tend to, curate and watch over the Library and its treasures, for the longest time, under the leadership of Judson and Charlene, the original Librarian and Guardian respectively, and are routinely deployed on missions to find and bring back magical artifacts to be housed in the Library and keep them out of the hands of evil people and organizations. Since the respective passings of Judson and Charlene, overall leadership of the Library passed to the Senior Librarian Flynn Carsen until his sudden resignation from the Library in 2017. In 2018, Flynn officially returned to the Library and took his rightful place as the Eternal Librarian by tethering with his Guardian Eve Baird. History The Librarians trace their origins all the way back to the famous Library at Alexandria and perhaps even farther though this has yet to be corroborated. The Library was almost wiped out when a schism formed between two Librarian factions, one which adhered to Yahuda's teachings, and one which believed it was their right to use the magic relics for their own purposes. The latter came to call themselves the Serpent Brotherhood and a vicious war began that has lasted to the present day though the Serpents were driven out of the Library. The first Librarian Yahuda, along with his Guardian Charlene, who had been around since the beginning of the Library, underwent an ancient magical ritual known as "Tethering", mystically binding them together and anchoring the Library to humanity. Through this, they achieved immortality and remained on as the eternal overseers of the Library while Librarians came and went across the centuries; famous individuals like Da Vinci, Galileo, Copernicus and Newton were Librarians in their times. The Library expanded rapidly as treasures, artifacts and manuscripts poured in and eventually Yahuda decided to place the Library within a pocket-dimension to better hide it from the world. The Serpent Brotherhood would not die away however and plagued the Library at every turn, often by killing any Librarians they found. By the start of the 20th century, the Library had grown to an unimaginable size and included a Hallway of Doors, a Large Collections Annex and a private forest wherein was kept the Tree of Knowledge, the source of the Library's mystical power. To avoid suspicion, Yahuda, going by the name Judson, purchased a plot of land in New York City and established the Metropolitan Public Library as a gateway to the real Library. Librarians continued to be recruited and deployed around the globe though none lasted more than 5 years without quitting or being killed. One unfortunate exception was Edward Wilde, who in 2004 betrayed the Library and went over to the Serpent Brotherhood. In 2004, the latest Librarian to be chosen was Flynn Carson, a perpetual student and polymath who had been pushed out of college by his teachers. Flynn went on to become one of the most successful and famous Librarians in history, lasting more than 10 years, much of it without a Guardian but always under the guidance of Judson and Charlene. Under his tenure, the Library took in the Spear of Destiny, Blackbeard's Chest, Da Vinci's Diary, the Judas Chalice, the Philosopher's Stone and the Crystal Skull to name but a few. During his 10th year as Librarian, Carsen was drawn into a sinister plot by the Serpent Brotherhood to release magic back into the world using King Arthur's Crown and Excalibur. The Serpents also began killing Librarian applicants connected in any way to the crown, prompting Carson and his recently appointed Guardian Eve Baird to track down the surviving three potential Librarians; Cassandra Cillian, Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones and bring them back to the Library for safety. The Serpents were able to sway Cillian to help them gain entrance to the Library so that they could steal the crown and the sword, injuring Carsen in the process and forcing Judson and Charlene to sever the mystical anchor chain that bound the Library in place, cutting off all direct and physical access to it. Though Carsen was determined to work alone, Baird pressed him into working with the other potentials to stop the Serpents but though they got the crown back and saved Carsen from dying, magic was still released back into the world. Faced with a daunting challenge, Carsen relented and appointed the potentials as full Librarians, ending the cycle of one Librarian at a time. While Baird and the Junior Librarians set themselves the task of containing the newly-emerged outpouring of magic into the world, Carsen worked on finding a way to restore the Library's connection to the physical world, which he eventually accomplished. Librarians Former Librarians *Judson (Also known as The Scholar or Yahuda. The first Librarian. Built The Library. Immortal, Library's caretaker) *Eldred the Truly Wonderful *Enoch the Elder (mentioned in S3E05) *Logothlacles the Nimble (circa 48 B.C., mentioned in S4E01) *Balthus and Zharradan (5th century to 15th century Librarians who went to war over who could serve the Library best and caused the Dark Ages, mentioned in S4E05) *Gustav Von Erickson (circa 1400-1500s, mentioned in S3E03) *Unknown Male, painting is seen in The Library (circa 1600-1700s) *Zelpha The Forgetful (18th-century Librarian) *Teddy Chislington (19th-century Librarian, served until 1886 as stated in S3E05) *Darrington Dare (Teddy's successor) *Edward Wilde (betrayed The Library) Current Librarians *Flynn Carsen (Eternal Librarian) *Ezekiel Jones *Cassandra Cillian *Jacob Stone Former Library Staff *Charlene (Judson's guardian, first guardian, Library's secretary and accountant, Immortal) *Nicole Noone (Flynn's first guardian) *Steve the guard (looked at Medusa's Head in the second film) *Thurman and Lou-guards (seen in the second film) *Leo, a caretaker (seen in the second film) Library Staff *Eve Baird (Eternal Guardian) *Jenkins (caretaker of The Library, formerly the caretaker of the Annex) Invited Librarian Candidates *Dr. Jonas Sheir *Dr. Abraham Thomas *Dr. Far Shariad Trivia *When a Librarian introduces themselves as a Librarian it casts a simple diffusion incantation that makes people more agreeable and more inclined to help them. *Librarians have been fighting a secret war with the Serpent Brotherhood since at least the fall of the Library of Alexandria many centuries ago. *Librarians have a number of diplomatic responsibilities in the magical world including being the arbiters of the Conclave. *When a Librarian dies, the Library sends out hundreds of invitations across the globe to prospective candidates under the mantra "Many are called but only one is chosen". The candidate that is selected then becomes the new Librarian. *Librarians are often paired with a Guardian, an individual with extensive battle experience and strategic/tactical know-how who acts as the Librarian's bodyguard and safeguards the Librarian's physical and mental well being. *Past Librarians include Leonardo Da Vinci, Sir Issac Newton, and Galileo. *Librarians typically abstain from using magic themselves, preferring to rely on their intellect and quick-thinking. *Saint Thomas Aquinas barely made the waiting list to become a candidate for the Librarian position. *In ... And the Disenchanted Forest, The Librarians claim that they are from the Libris Corporation, which is used as a cover to hide their real vocation. *The policy of only one Librarian at a time is the result of a civil war during the Dark Ages that arose when a pair of brothers were both chosen as Librarians and their disagreements led to conflict between them. *As of 2018, Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird have tethered themselves to the Library and each other, making them immortal, like Judson and Charlene before them. Category:Library Staff